club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout was a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It lasted from November 15th, 2017 to December 6th, 2017. It was the second major EPF mission to take place in Club Penguin Rewritten and was the first official appearance of Dot the Disguise Gal and Herbert P. Bear. Furthermore, Jet Pack Guy had his second appearance as a mascot as well. Prior to the party, Gary was kidnapped at the end of the Halloween Party 2017 on server AscentJojimax 2clubpenguinfan. (2017, November 19). Club Penguin Rewritten - Meeting Gary And Herbert Halloween Party 2017 (Late) (Herbert Kidnaps Gary) file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YD9S0XYekL0 on April 23, 2018.Torres 126. (2017, November 9). CP Rewritten: Gary Kidnapped! post. Retrieved from https://clubpenguinmountains.com/2017/11/05/cp-rewritten-gary-kidnapped/ on April 23, 2018. and was forced to build the Solar Laser by Herbert, which lead to Operation: Blackout. Because of this, Herbert was able to take over the whole island, freeze the EPF command and became the supreme leader. Agents had to infiltrate his fortress and destroy it in order to stop the Blackout. Storyline Prologue At the end of the Halloween Party 2017, Herbert successfully captured Gary during his last visit. Club Penguin Times Issue #35 confirmed that Gary was missing and missing posters went up across the island. Meanwhile, Herbert forced Gary to build the Solar Laser, threatening to freeze him if he refused. Once the invention was complete, Herbert froze him anyway and Operation: Blackout came into bloom. The Beginning Herbert's plan was to take over the island and become supreme leader by blocking the sun with a Solar Laser. He planned to change the name from Club Penguin Rewritten to Club Herbert Rewritten. He damaged EPF and PSA's main bases of operations; which includes the Everyday Phoning Facility, The EPF Command Room, the HQ and the VR Room was permanently destroyed, forcing agents to seek refuge underground in the Secret Headquarters. Herbert then planned get revenge on the EPF by kidnapping and freezing the EPF Chain of Command, including The Director, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and Dot the Disguise Gal for putting him into hibernation during Operation: Hibernation. Chapter 1 On November 15, Operation: Blackout officially started and The Director gave orders through a spy tablet. Agents were ordered to infiltrate Herbert's Base. They were given a Klutzy Disguise or Herbert Disguise to slip past the security and disable the first Security Terminal. Chapter 2 On November 17, agents were given a Grappling Hook which they were to use to open the door to the second Security Terminal, and then disabled it. Chapter 3 On November 18, agents received the Plasma Laser, which they used to open the way to the third Security Terminal, and disabled it. Chapter 4 On November 20, agents received the Deflection Vest to reflect off the laser beams to enter the next sector, where they had to disable the forth Security Terminal. Chapter 5 On November 22, agents received the Smoke Goggles to see through the smoke and get to the fifth Security Terminal Chapter 6 On November 24, agents received the last item, which were the the Anti-Lava Boots to walk over the lava in the Lock Down. Once agents disabled the final Security Terminal, the Solar Laser self-destructed and Gary, The Director, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and Dot were unfrozen. Finale and Aftermath Penguins celebrated the end of Operation: Blackout as the sun finally emerged once more. Herbert yelled in dismay after discovering the Solar Laser was destroyed and the blackout was no more. The Director finally revealed their identity to be none other than Aunt Arctic. Both the EPF and PSA were left in damaged states after the party. Although the road ahead is long, the EPF shall rise again. Even after Operation: Blackout ended, the snow that built up over the party stayed behind, so penguins had to get to work and Dig Out the Island. Even after Dig Out the Island ended, a lot of the snow stayed behind and became part of the decorations for the Christmas Party 2017. Items For items obtainable exclusively from the mission interface, see here. For items obtainable from the party's catalog, check here. Trivia *This party was teased throughout October 2017 and the Halloween Party 2017, in both the Penguin Style Nov'17 and in rooms during the party. **During The Fair 2017, there was fur at the Forest near the blue arrow sign. **During the Halloween Party 2017, there were pawprints at the Dock. **Starting on November 10, more fur and notes about Gary going missing were found at the Ski Village and the Town. *During Gary's final visit to the Halloween Party 2017, Herbert kidnapped him on server Ascent. *It was the second EPF operation In Club Penguin Rewritten, after Operation: Hibernation during the Mountain Expedition 2017. *This was the longest party on Club Penguin Rewritten, lasting a full 3 weeks. *During the party, Herbert hijacked the official Club Penguin Rewritten twitter and the blog. *The Club Penguin Times was changed to the "Herbert Times" at the beginning of the party. *The puffles at the Dock had their modern style, but later on they were changed to have their original design. Similar to the ones at the Pet Shop as well as those that players own. *There are six different phases of entering Herbert's Base. *There is a glitch originating from original Club Penguin which allows you to enter Herbert's Base early. **The Club Penguin Rewritten team were notified of this and made it so you could still get in but could not move around the room. **It has been said that penguins seen performing this glitch may be kicked/banned by moderators. *During the party, the entrance to the PSA HQ was closed off, most likely because of the damage on the pillar where the entrance was. **It was, however, still accessible through the PSA Spy Phone's teleportation feature. The room, like the rest of the Everyday Phoning Facility, it was on fire. It was impossible to leave through the normal exit. *This party caused the Dig Out the Island event, which was due to the amount of snow Herbert had caused to build upon the island. The event began the day following the end of Operation: Blackout. *The VR Room was destroyed by Herbert is now inaccessable. *During the party, Herbert changed Penguin Style to Herbert Style. *Had there been no space between this event and the Halloween Party 2017, The island would've been in consecutive darkness for almost two months. Gallery Sneak Peeks Herbscreen.png|Sneak peek login screen 1. EPFScreen.png|Sneak peek login screen 2. OB Sneak Peak.PNG|Sneak peek posted by Hagrid. Homepages/Login Screens 2017-11-17.png|Homepage 1 2017-11-17 (1).png|Homepage 2 2017-11-17 (2).png|Homepage 3 Operation.png|Login Screen 1 Operation blackout.png|Login Screen 2 OB login3.PNG|Login Screen 3 OB login 4.PNG|Login Screen 4 Missing Gary Posters/Herbert Sightings The Fair 2017 Forest.png|White fur spotted at the Forest during The Fair 2017. Screen_Shot_2017-10-25_at_10.04.15_PM.png|Herbert's footprints at the Dock during the Halloween Party 2017. Preblackout village.png|Missing Gary posters and tufts of white fur located in the Ski Village. Preblackout town.png|Missing Gary posters located in the Town. Gary_Missing.png|The poster when clicked on. Rooms All Phases Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.43.54 PM.png|Coffee Shop Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.37.41 PM.png|Dojo Operation Blackout EPF Command Room.png|EPF Command Room Operation Blackout Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Operation Blackout Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Operation Blackout Herbert HQ (All Agents Trapped).png|Herbert HQ Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.34.00 PM.png|Herbert's Paradise HQonFireCPRBlackout.png|HQ Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.40 PM.png|Lighthouse Operation Blackout Central Lock Down.png|Lock Down Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 8.00.48 PM.png|Lodge Attic Operation Blackout Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Blackout Pizza.png|Pizza Parlor Secret HQ Gary.png|Secret HQ Operation_Blackout_Secret_Tunnel.png|Secret Tunnel Operation Blackout Sector 1.png|Sector 1 Operation Blackout Sector 2.png|Sector 2 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 8.00.18 PM.png|Ski Lodge Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.41.52 PM.png|Stage Phase 1: November 16, 2017 - November 18, 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.10 PM.png|Beach Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.55 PM.png|Beacon Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.39.19 PM.png|Cove Screen Shot 2017-11-19 at 12.16.41 PM.png|Dock Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.37.13 PM.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation_Blackout_Forest.png|Forest Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.39.46 PM.png|Iceberg Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.38.30 PM.png|Mine Shack Operation Blackout Plaza.png|Plaza Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.26.18 PM.png|Ski Hill Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.22.51 PM.png|Ski Village Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.20.47 PM.png|Snow Forts Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.40.27 PM.png|Stadium Operation_Blackout_Town.png|Town Phase 2: November 18, 2017 - November 22, 2017 beachphase2.png|Beach Operation_Blackout_Beacon_phase_2.png|Beacon Operation_Blackout_Cove_phase_2.png|Cove Dockphase2.png|Dock Dojophase2.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation_Blackout_Forest_phase_2.png|Forest Operation_Blackout_Iceberg_phase_2.png|Iceberg Operation_Blackout_Mine_Shack_phase_2.png|Mine Shack Operation_Blackout_Plaza_phase_2.png|Plaza Operation_Blackout_Ski_Hill_phase_2.png|Ski Hill Operation_Blackout_Ski_Village_phase_2.png|Ski Village Operation_Blackout_Snow_Forts_phase_2.png|Snow Forts Operation_Blackout_Stadium_phase_2.png|Stadium Operation_Blackout_Town_phase_2.png|Town Phase 3: November 22, 2017 - November 24, 2017 (After completing the last terminal at Herbert HQ) Operation_Blackout_Beach_phase_3.png|Beach Operation_Blackout_Beacon_phase_3.png|Beacon Operation_Blackout_Cove_phase_3.png|Cove dockphase3.png|Dock dojophase3.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation_Blackout_Forest_phase_3.png|Forest Operation_Blackout_Iceberg_phase_3.png|Ice Berg Operation_Blackout_Mine_Shack_phase_3.png|Mine Shack Operation_Blackout_Plaza_phase_3.png|Plaza Operation_Blackout_Ski_Hill_phase_3.png|Ski Hill Operation_Blackout_Ski_Village_phase_3.png|Ski Village Operation_Blackout_Snow_Forts_phase_3.png|Snow Forts Operation_Blackout_Stadium_phase_3.png|Stadium Operation_Blackout_Town_phase_3.png|Town Phase 4: November 24, 2017 (After completing the last terminal at Herbert HQ) - December 6, 2017 beachphase4.png|Beach Operation_Blackout_Beacon_phase_4.png|Beacon Operation Blackout Cove phase 4.png|Cove dockphase4.png|Dock dojophase4.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation_Blackout_Forest_phase_4.png|Forest Operation_Blackout_Herbert_HQ_6.png|Herbert HQ (All agents freed) Operation_Blackout_Iceberg_phase_4.png|Iceberg Operation_Blackout_Mine_Shack_phase_4.png|Mine Shack Operation_Blackout_Plaza_phase_4.png|Plaza Operation_Blackout_Ski_Hill_phase_4.png|Ski Hill Operation_Blackout_Ski_Village_phase_4.png|Ski Village Operation_Blackout_Snow_Forts_phase_4.png|Snow Forts Operation_Blackout_Stadium_phase_4.png|Stadium Operation_Blackout_Town_phase_4.png|Town Maps Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.20.55 PM.png|Map (During Phases 1-2) 037530badc998631f9471f123a8b64ec.png|Map (During Phases 3-4) Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Lost Footage Club Penguin Rewritten - Saving The Island -1 Club Penguin Rewritten Save The Island 2 References SWF Music *Main Theme *Secondary Theme *Paradise *Stage Category:Event Category:Unfortunate Events Category:2017 Category:EPF Category:PSA